Hands
by ani-olic
Summary: ritsuka and soubi hanging out in ritsuka's room. ritsuka asks soubi if he can sleep over...]m for later chpters
1. Chapter 1

I'm a loveless freak so any soubixritsuka stories from me r gonna be x rated.

-sigh- if only yun kouga(my hero) put this in the anime…

Oh wellz, enjoy

Hands

"Jesus, it's freezing in here." Ritsuka said, walking over to his bed.

He sat on the edge of it, but not for long.

Two big, long hands wrapped themselves around his girlish waist and pulled him farther onto the bed. The pale hands continued to pull Ritsuka onto a lap. The hands stayed securely in place.

Wearing a white cotton tee and raggedy blue jeans, Soubi buried his head into Ritsuka's hair, breathing in the scent of strawberries.

"Mmm…" Soubi murmured.

Someone should make a perfume out of the scent that comes off his boyfriend's hair. It's intoxicating.

Ritsuka leaned back into Soubi's chest, instantly relaxing as his back touched his shirt. Soubi smelled like Soubi. Ritsuka can never succeed into classifying that smell. The room was quiet except for the faint sound of the T.V set downstairs.

There was no need to talk.

Just touching each other was enough.

An hour passed as they stayed like this. Ritsuka staring off into space as Soubi whiffed his hair, occasionally running a hand through it.

The blackness engulfed his hand. Ritsuka twiddled his thumbs.

"Soubi."

Ritsuka looked up to find Soubi staring down at him. He twiddled faster. When Soubi looked at him like that, it made him nervous.

His eyes were the cause of that. Two big pools of blue, washing against Ritsuka's lavender ones like a tide.

"Yes?" He had a smile forming.

"Can you sleep over here tonight?" a voice said trembling. This was strange on Ritsuka's part. He hardly asked Soubi anything in the last few months so even his own request surprised him. Then again, Soubi knows that Ritsuka has been awfully lonely lately since Yuiko left to visit some relatives in America with her parents.

"Sure."

Ritsuka smiled, radiating pure joy and gratefulness from his eyes.

Soubi smiled back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------review doods!!!

i luv reading reviews lolz (who doesnt?!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt 2

Enjoy

Oh n thankus for the reviews!!!1!! they r appreciated D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sou-chaaaaaan!!" Kio shrieked as he entered Soubi's apartment.

"What the HELL do you think your doing? You pedophile, molester, rapist, cocksu-"

"Hi Kio" Soubi said warily. He knew this was coming even before he heard Kio gasp when he called him up to tell him Ritsuka's little invite…which, was a stupid move on his part. He had no clue why he would think that Kio would be even remotely happy to hear about him and Ritsuka moving one step up in their bond/relationship.

"What the fuck? Huh Soubi? WHAT THE FUCK" Kio walked over to Soubi's twin bed and plopped himself down. The mattress was double fluffed. Soon, Kio was lying on his stomach, shoes kicked off along with his forest green jacket. He stared at Soubi, jealousy and outrage blended together. A little rejection too.

This annoyed Soubi occasionally. Why was Kio so jealous and mean whenever Ritsuka or his name was brought up? He knows that Kio is horny for him but still.

"Kio, he's lonely…"

"I don't give a damn. I'm going too." Kio had a little pout on his thin face. Soubi guessed rejection wasn't a word he knew.

"Did Ritsuka invite you?" Soubi asked with patience. You needed a lot of that around Kio. He's like a 5 year old in a 21 year old's body.

"It doesn't matter if your precious Ritsuka invited me or not, I choose to go with you. I feel like I need to protect you from his evil clutches." The pout held in place.

Soubi sighed, then returned to washing the dishes. Sometimes choking Kio sounded better than listening to him.

"Give me your cell" Kio ordered from across the room.

"Why?"

"To call your pimp. I wanna tell him that he's gonna have _guests._"

Soubi ignored him and finished washing his favorite plate. The one Ritsuka gave him last Christmas. It had black butterflies going across a sunset. The pinks and yellow-oranges from the sky were lovely and complimented the butterflies, making them stick out perfectly. He washed slower, making sure he got everywhere.

No crust or stains from food were left behind.

Soubi towel-dried the plate and put it back into the proper cabinet. Kio drilled into him with his gold eyes, flames of jealousy spreading behind the pupil. Soubi started putting away the glass cups…then the plastic cups. When he had no more cups to put away, he turned his head in the direction of his bed.

It was empty.

Kio was already leafing through Soubi's canvas bag, where he usually kept his cell when his pants had no pockets.

"Bingo" Kio said with a smirk.

He flipped it open and now started looking through the phone book. Miraculously, Ritsuka's number was the first one.

It took Soubi 3 quick sprints in order to grab the cell from Kio and shove it into his back pocket before Kio even knew he crossed the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

review n i put more!!!!


	3. Chapter 2: extended

OMG doods!! Guess wat? I got my loveless dog tag. I recommend it to any fans…its awesome.

I made this extension to the other chpter 2 cuz i thought it ended kinda badly, like it was cut off in the last part.

ENJOY.

(loveless is completely owned by my hero yun kouga)

Chpter 2: extended

Soubi and Kio stared at each other… hard. They were a few steps apart.

Kio looked stubbornly up at him.

He knew he was being selfish but honestly, who gives a shit? Soubi was HIS man. HIS property. He wanted Soubi to want to sleep over HIS house. He wanted Soubi to lust after HIM, to wait for HIM after classes. To send HIM perverted text messages saying "I love you". He wanted Soubi to treat HIM like the most expensive diamond necklace in the jewelry store. He wanted Soubi to want HIM, to hold HIS hand in the street or to come through HIS balcony (if he had one) and crawl into HIS bed and…and…….

The thought of what Soubi and him were capable of doing in a bed all to themselves in the middle of the night with some lube just made him even more pissed off at that little turd Ritsuka. He stole HIS man.

Soubi looked warily down at Kio.

Dealing with him was really a drag. He needed a cig and fast…but he couldn't have one even if he had a pack because Ritsuka ordered him to stop smoking weeks ago.

Ritsuka…

He didn't need to have some jealous, bipolar, selfish 21 year old college student going after him just because he had feelings for Soubi. No matter how much or many times he denied it, he knew.

Blue waves of calm crashed into gold fire as the minutes stretched along with the silence. It didn't look like either of them would cave in any time soon.

It was hard for Soubi to understand Kio's jealousy. It was hard for Kio to comprehend why Soubi wanted a turd.

They stared.

Soubi deepened his gaze, not sure what he was trying to find in his best friend's icy stare. The silence went on.

Soubi looked away for about a minute before returning his eyes to Kio's face. All it took was a minute.

In that short moment when Soubi looked back at Kio's face, he saw the pain flicker across his eyes. He saw the hurt, how raw it was. How his gold eyes melted a little at the corners. How little tears were edging there way out. They looked almost glass like.

Loving someone who doesn't want you back.

Soubi's been there. He's still not over it.

It's like a cut in your heart that doesn't completely heal right away. You have to work at it. Keep yourself busy so that you don't touch it or scrap it so it doesn't get bigger, deeper.

….But it will heal. Eventually.

Soubi sighed. He took a step forward, arms outstretched.

In the blink of an eye, Soubi had Kio in his arms, pressing him lightly against his body. He didn't want to give Kio any ideas, just comfort.

Soubi thought while the hug continued. He felt Kio's arms tighten around his back.

Slowly, Soubi bent his head to Kio's excessively pierced ear.

"We can have a sleep over here one day….if you want to." Soubi said softly, almost whispering. _As friends_ Soubi's mind whispered too. He'll find a way to include Ritsuka. Being alone with Kio at night wasn't safe, even now.

He heard Kio sniffle.

"I'm sorry….I'm being a jackass." Kio grumbled. He hated to admit it but Soubi's offer softened him up.

Soubi held him firmly for a moment, then let go.

Kio clinged for a second or two, enjoying Soubi's warmth, and then walked toward the bed.

"Why don't we do the sleepover NOW?!" Kio asked joyously. Obviously the cut that Soubi thought his heart had had amazingly sealed up, for now anyways. Kio should be an actor.

He gave up being sentimental with Kio and went out to his balcony to call Ritsuka. He needed to hear his vioce before he had Kio's echoing in his mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hope this was a better ending to chpter 2. im putting chpter 3 up soonD


End file.
